Sobering
by Rebel lady
Summary: When Ren and Louis enter high school, things they thought would never happen- do. Soon they are faced with problems of the heart that neither of them want. (Post Movie and Series)
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine…at least not in this chapter. Maybe the VP…and the car…but none of the characters. I'm not that smart.**

**Author's Note: Uhm this is my first ES fic…I hope I'm good… Review and tell me what you think! And the bold letters are to represent new paragraphs or…you know…**

**T**he months had been too slow to count and the heat had been too hot to measure. Summer had always been the highlight in any teenagers life, but this one, with brother and sister entering in to the same school once again- the summer had seemed to take on an aloof nature, instead of the ever welcoming traits it usually held.

With the lingering joys of summer left in their mind, Ren and Louis Stevens climbed into Ren's newly bought car, a 2000 Nissan Ultima. As soon as he closed his door, Ren sped off towards the school.

"Why in such a hurry?" Louis asked, changing the radio station.

"Because," Ren said, changing it back, "I have an appointment with the vice principal."

Louis sighed and leaned back, "For once you're in trouble when I'm not."

Ren rolled her eyes, "Louis, you have detention all this week…the very first week of your high school careers! How is that not being in trouble?"

"Because I have it with Twitty."

She rolled her eyes again. It only figured. Alan Twitty and Louis Stevens were like modernized Bonnie and Clyde. Ren couldn't figure out which one was Bonnie and which was Clyde. And although she had heard them refer to themselves as Frenchie and Honeytoast, it was all nonsense if they asked her. The two had started a food fight with the high schoolers on the last day of school last year when they were still in junior high.

"You're a sophomore…why don't you two just grow up?"

Louis frowned, "You don't honestly think it was us who launched those meatballs at the sophomores last year, do you?"

Ren looked at her little brother, the answer written all over her face. He shrugged, "Okay, so maybe we did, but the important thing we had a fun time doing it."

"What good is fun if you get caught?"

"We don't usually get caught…but you can thank Larry Beale for that."

Ren smirked, "He did what I would do."

"You disgust me," Louis scoffed, "You agree with Larry Beale? I don't think you've done that since you two were chained together."

Ren sighed and rolled her eyes as she stopped at a light. The one thing she was most irritated about her little brother was that he remembered the tiniest, stupidest things but couldn't remember the important things like underwear and where he parked the car. "That's something I wouldn't like to bring up. And don't think that just because I'm giving you a ride to school that you'll be getting I ride home." She said, quickly changing the subject.

Louis rolled his eyes and looked out the window as Ren went again, the school coming into view. "Twitty can drive me…I _did_ remember that you had to work today."

Ren nodded, _for the first time in your life, _she thought to herself. She parked quickly, they departed, both mumbling a 'goodbye' and rushing off to meet their friends.

**W**alking into Mrs. Norman's office was fine until Ren was met with the dark chocolaty eyes of Larry Beale. She quietly took a seat when Mrs. Norman told her to do so and glancing over at Larry. He met her gaze and winked at her. Ren rolled her eyes and sneered to herself. _He is impossible._

"Now, I'm sure this is a little surprising, I am aware of the relationship you two have."

"We don't have one." Ren said quickly.

"Exactly." Roshare Norman was a black woman in her early thirties. She was beautiful in every aspect and Ren had learned to look up to the woman in the past year she had been at the high school. Trusting her completely in any matter, Ren looked foreword to her second year with the vice principal. She cleared her throat and said, "Yet I know how well you two work individually, so putting you together would be the best thing…correct?"

"Mrs. Norman…why would we have a reason to be together?" Larry asked.

"Well, because our homecoming dance is in two weeks, and I don't know a better team that could put it together in two weeks." She smiled weakly, "In other words, you two are the dance committee."

Ren's mouth dropped as she looked from Larry to Mrs. Norman, a few quiet squeaks came from her mouth, but she lost the ability to talk. "Well I'm going to take your silence as a yes. Excellent. And if you have problems with this arrangement…work it out. Because there is no one else." She eyed the two teenagers in front of her and kept going before yelling could possibly come from their mouths. "You can assign anyone you desire to help, but I have a list here of people who _wanted_ to help and two young men who I sent for punishment."

That comment broke through Ren's shock. "Punishment?" Something gave her reason to think these young men were also going to be punishing her.

Mrs. Norman sighed, "Alan Twitty…and your brother, Louis."

**"L**ook Ren, things could be worse…." Monique Taylor said as Ren sat in the hallway against some lockers, mindlessly staring at her lunch. The hall was crowded with sophomores, juniors and seniors as the cafeteria was too small to fit the whole school. She had told her friends about the news of the dance at the first chance she got and tried to focus that morning, but nothing had come to her mind but anger.

"How could it get worse?" she said bitterly. Ruby and Monique were getting a little freaked out, 'hopeless' was unusually never a trait Ren held.

Ruby Mendel jumped in, "We'll be there for moral support! And I'm sure Ivan won't be there…"

"Oh no, Larry's devil lackey will be there…you can bet on it."

The two girls winced, "You like doing this stuff though Ren! Don't you?" Monique asked.

Ren sighed, "I supposed…but the fact that I half to share the responsibility with Larry Biel doesn't help…"

"You know," Ruby started, "I don't see the problem between you two! He's sorta a nice guy…" Monique nodded in agreement but the two girl were cut short when Ren sent daggers their way.

Meanwhile, down the hall sat Twitty and Louis. "Why do schools have to have math?" Twitty said eating his hamburger slowly. Louis shrugged but his attention was directed elsewhere. For down the hall, stood Tawny Dean, getting books out of her locker and looking as radiant as ever. But something wasn't right. Todd Downy, the QB for the football team was leaning against the lockers talking to her. A tall, handsome junior who had thick brown hair that was perfectly curled and crafted around his head brought out his large blue eyes. His wide shoulders and a smile that could make girls go weak at the knees made Todd irresistible.

That's what scared Louis.

"Dude, c'mon!" Twitty said, trying to get his attention. But when he started to look in the direction his friends' eyes were turned, he soon realized why Louis wasn't paying attention. He sighed and sat back, shaking his head.

"No good can come of this."

Louis shut his eyes at hearing the comment and leaned back, ripping his eyes away from the scene. Tom Gribalski stood next to Twitty, also seeing the sight, but saying the thing they all were thinking. "Thank you Tom." Louis said, irritated. "Sit down, would you? And stop staring?"

Tom nodded and said, "because you already did enough of that."

Twitty turned, looked at him and said very seriously, "Dude, don't kick him when he's down."

"Cut it out!" Louis said, making a face, "Who said I was down?" The two merely looked at him. "Well I'm not! This is nothing! Alright? Nothing!"

Before he could get another word out he heard, "What about nothing?"

"Hey Tawn." Twitty said quickly. She smiled and sat down next to Louis, smiling at him. He smiled back a little and then asked, "So…who was that?"

"Who?"

"At your locker…"

"Oh, that was just Todd…you know, the quarterback?"

Louis nodded, everyone knew Todd Downy. "What'd he say?"

Tawny sighed and shook her head, "He asked if I was going to the homecoming game and dance. I said I might, but I was helping you decorate all this week and next." She took his hand, "Nothing to worry about."

Louis took in a big breath and nodded, but somehow he thought it was going to be the exact opposite of nothing.


	2. Chapter Two

The gym at the high school was too large to decorate. People would break their necks trying to hang streamers. So the tradition was that all the dances were in the large cafeteria. Gathered there after school that day was Twitty, Louis, Tawny, Tom, Ren, Monique, Ruby, Larry, Ivan and Todd. One thing Ren was satisfied with that there was a lot of man power, though she didn't know how much power was behind her brother, his friend and Ivan.

With a clip board in her arm and a check list on it, Ren told everyone to sat down. Everyone sat down except Larry. "This is a team, correct?"

"A team!" Ivan said, standing up quickly and crossing his arms, while behind Larry. Larry looked at him and he quickly sat down.

Ren sneered and ignored him. "Alright. I'm glad all of you came. I'm sure we'll have this place done in no time. If you have any friends you want to bring, thing please feel free." She sighed and looked around, "We also have a lot of work to do."

Louis cleared his throat and raised his hand. Ren rolled her eyes and said, "What?"

"What kind of work are we talking about?"

"Louis, this is punishment. I am going to work you like a drill sergeant. And that goes for you too Alan." Louis and Twitty exchanged a glance. "She's cranky…" Louis muttered. Twitty nodded.

"So what are we _exactly_ doing today?" Larry said with a little bite.

"Yea. Exactly what?" Ivan repeated.

"Don't you say anything for yourself, mimic boy?" Ruby snapped, leaning forward to look at him.

He frowned, "Yes! You're just too busy talking to hear anything."

Ruby's mouth dropped and Monique went in for her, "Don't insult my friend, you mindless idiot!"

"Ivan has a mind!" Todd retorted, sticking up for also his lackey.

"Yea! A mind!" Ivan repeated. Larry merely rolled his eyes while Louis and Twitty laughed.

"CUT IT OUT!" Ren yelled, holding up her hands in irritation. "Ruby and Monique, you are in charge of making the tickets and posters for the school. Ivan, Todd, Alan and Tom, you're in charge of setting up as soon as we have things to set up with. Louis and Tawny, you two are in charge of the sound equipment and the stage for the sound stuff." Ren took in a deep breath and said slowly, "Larry and I will be in charge of you and getting everything we need. We will all be cleaning up the day afterward and…" she paused, "meet here after school on Wednesday. Tomorrow, I am going shopping."

Larry cleared his throat, "Don't you mean 'we'?"

* * *

"What was that all about?" Twitty wondered out loud as he and Louis drove to the Steven house. Ren had work, and was too frustrated to talk to anyone after the meeting.

Louis shrugged, "I can never figure her out. But I have a feeling it's not me."

Twitty stopped at a light, "Who else could it be?"

"The only other person would be Larry."

"She doesn't give him the time of day! Never has!"

Louis frowned, "Only on rare occasions. I once thought they liked each other…but today…she seemed like she hated him."

"Dude," Twitty started, going through the green light, "what if they're secretly in love and hate each other during the day to keep it secret?" Louis gave him a look, Twitty caught it and shrugged, "I saw it on a movie."

Louis looked out his window as his home drew close. "Something's up. She's acting…weird."

"This is how she always acts."

"No…With Larry it's more…aggressive. Like she's really trying to drive him away."

"So?" Twitty asked, parking by the curb, "Sneaky brother time?"

"No…More like Frenchie and Honeytoast."

* * *

Ren was still fuming when she slammed the front door after getting home from work. Twitty had left awhile ago, the Stevens' monarch- Steve Stevens- was in the in kitchen making dinner, with help from Eileen Stevens. Louis was sitting in the living room, watching one of his favorite movies, _The Wizard of Oz_.

"Ren?" Eileen called out to her daughter. Ren came through the house still in uniform and sat on a bar stool. She had had time to collect herself, because the young woman Eileen was looking at, was anything but mad.

Yet, with a smile plastered on her face she said, "Hi mom…hi daddy."

"Hey sweetie." Steve said, totally oblivious to his daughter's feelings.

"How was your first day of school dear?"

Louis snorted from his seat on the couch and Ren resisted the urge to throw a shoe at his head. She took in a deep breath and said, "Well Mrs. Norman has once again put her faith in me. She has assigned me to coordinate the Homecoming dance…" she paused, "She just happened to pair me with Larry Beale."

Eileen nodded, "So is that a good thing?"

"No mom! Larry Beale…" she paused, watching her mother's face, "Is… insufferable."

Eileen nodded again, "And you don't think you will survive?"

Ren straightened her back, "I didn't say that…it's just a challenge."

"RUN TOTO, RUN!" Mother and daughter turned to see Louis hugging a pillow and making a distraught face, seeing Toto run from the Wicked Witch's castle. They both turned back to their conversation and Eileen said, "You'll do fine. I'm sure you will."

Ren sighed, and only hoped that would be the case for the next day. Larry wasted no time that day after the meeting to make plans to go shopping. "_I _will pick _you _up tomorrow at noon, okay?" Ren recalled him saying.

"Why don't I just meet you there?" she had asked.

"Because I want to make sure this will stay a partnership."

The conversation was the real reason why she was still upset. Larry's words kept repeating themselves over and over in her mind and all she wanted to be rid of them. She glanced back to Louis and decided a movie might be good. She went and sat in the chair and watched the rest of _The Wizard of Oz,_ but then she quickly popped in one of her favorite movies, _What's__ eating Gilbert Grape._

"What's eating Ren Stevens?" Louis asked as he stayed to watch the movie.

Ren merely rolled her eyes, "Shut up or leave, Louis."

He sighed, and made a small note of the movie and her mood before leaving for his room.

* * *

The second day of school had been full of nothing but irritation for Ren. She spent most of the morning worrying about the afternoon, but then the rest of the day, being irritated that Mrs. Norman put her in such a situation.

"You'll be fine…everything will go smoothly…" Ruby assured her friend as she, Ren and Monique walked to the parking lot where Ren was supposed to meet Larry.

"Right. Nothing to fret about…" Monique agreed.

Ren rolled her eyes as the parking lot came into view. The girls stopped walking and Ren straightened her back. She saw Larry leaning against a cherry red '76 Camero. He looked her way and didn't move a muscle, but kept eye contact. She took in a deep breath and started for him, waving a slightly to her two friends.

When she got close, Larry walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Ren was so stunned, she stopped walking. He stared at her, "Are you coming or what?"

She narrowed her eyes and got into the car. He shut the door and ran around to the other side, getting in quickly and starting the car. Immediately, her senses were overtaken by the wonderful smell, of what she could only assume to be, Larry's cologne. She decided she would try to ignore it; unfortunately Larry didn't do the same, "You smell great…"

"So where are you taking me?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Home Depot?" he suggested.

Ren paused, "We'll find more stuff at a store, Larry. Try Wal-Mart."

"Wal-Mart?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I assumed we were on a budget. Do you intend on spending your own money?"

Larry shook his head and grumbled to himself. Ren rolled her eyes, _thinks he knows everything…_ she thought to herself.

_She thinks she knows everything!_ Larry thought to himself. He made a few turns and they were quickly to the Super Wal-Mart.

* * *

"So…? How did it go?!" Ruby asked later that night. She had called Ren right after dinner, and Ren had taken the call up to her room. Unfortunately the person who answered the phone, didn't hang up.

Ren sighed, "How do you think it went?"

"That bad?"

"Ruby, the man is insufferable! We couldn't agree on anything!" She sighed, "This is becoming more of a chore than anything."

"So nothing went right?"

**You smell great…**

"Well he was polite…he opened a car door for my twice, but that's about it. And I don't think he was too happy about it either."

"Hmm Mmm…" Ruby said, a slight smirk playing on her face.

Ren rolled her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

Ren and Louis hung up the phone at practically the same time and Louis looked over at Twitty. "Getting a speaker phone was definitely a good thing…" Twitty said.

Louis merely shrugged, knowing the genius of his plan of listening in on Ren's phone conversations. Tom had helped him get the proper equipment and phone lines without his parents knowing about it. "We need more information though…this is child's play."

Twitty nodded, picking up his guitar and starting to strum different chords. "How long has she known Larry?"

Louis shrugged again, "Since 7th grade…maybe before that…he's even come over to the house a couple times- but nothing big."

Twitty hit a D and sang, "No-thing biiiiig!"

Louis stared at him blankly for a moment and then went back to his computer screen that he was sitting in front of. "Who would know if it was something big or not?"

"Her friends…duh."

Louis paused, "They haven't known her the whole time…she's had like twenty million different friends…"

Twitty shrugged, "Then let's talk to them."

"How would we find them?"

His friend hit a C and then sang, "H-er ph-one boo-k!" Louis' eyes enlarged as the sheer genius of that suggestion sank into his system. Now the only problem was how he was going to get it.

* * *

**Author Thanks:**

**A Depp Girl**

**Pixie03**

**Peachy15**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: It's annoying when I take longer than I want to to get a chapter out. I apologize deeply and I hope the next chapter will get out sooner than this one.

* * *

**

A quiet knock came from Ren's door. She sighed and opened it. "What do you want?" she asked sharply to her little brother who was standing there, looking innocent enough.

He frowned slightly, "What're you doing?"

She paused, "I'm getting ready for bed…"

"Now? It's like nine!"

"I didn't say I was going to bed…What do you want?" she snapped.

"Company."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why?" though the simple word came out more like a statement instead of a question.

"Thought you might be lonely."

She raised a brow, no longer irritated, "Go to bed, Louis." She started to close the door, but he put his hand up stopping it and stepping into her room slightly.

"You working tomorrow?"

"After our dance meeting…yes. Why?"

Louis looked around the room, "No reason…"

"Stay out of my room Louis! I'm serious! You touch one thing and you will be sorry."

He nodded slightly and left the room with much pushing from Ren. He sighed, _normally, I would be scared…but I've got other things to focus on. This will be a piece of cake tomorrow. She won't be home and neither will mom or dad!_ He sighed contentedly and walked across the hall to his room.

* * *

"Larry Beale, Ren Stevens, Amy Milner, Kelsey Johnson, Mack Jarrett…" Mrs. Bussard went on with the seating chart as students quickly fell into spots. How Ren and Larry got seated together was a mystery to her, and much to his dismay, the teacher wouldn't listen to her proposition of switching seats. "Stop whining and sit down, Stevens."

Ren narrowed her eyes and slinked into the chair next to him. The two of them were sharing a table and she tried to scoot away, but didn't get far until she realized who the on the other side of her, the girl who rarely took showers- Amy Milner.

"I'm not so bad…" Larry said, a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "I know you better than that Beale."

"Unfortunately I've known you too long…"

Ren sighed, "Did you bring all the supplies?"

"Yes. Do you think I would forget them all?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Larry and Ren! Is there a problem?" The teacher snapped.

Ren swallowed and took her chances, "Actually Ms. Bussard, I'm afraid there is…"

"Well then take yourselves up to the principal's office, because I don't have time for it."

"Wha-"

"Go!" The two sighed and slowly got up from their spots and made their way down to the principals office.

* * *

"LOUIS!" Louis turned his head abruptly as the teacher called his name. She nodded towards the flask in front of him and found that he had added salt instead of sodium and made the experiment in front of him turn into a volcano.

He sighed and looked at his partner, who was no where to be seen. "Louis, what were you thinking?" the teacher asked.

He put the flask down and walked across the room to get some towels. "The cafeteria food, Ms. Gisler…and obviously my feelings about it came out in the flask as well."

The teacher rolled her eyes, used to Louis' smart-aleck comments. "Well just clean it up, would you?" He nodded and started doing exactly that, while shooting a few looks at his wayward partner. Twitty came over and apologized, "Sorry man."

"It's not your fault."

"Who's your partner? And don't they know to keep an eye on you?"

Louis sighed, "My partner is Todd…who is currently keeping an eye on Tawny."

Twitty also looked over across the room where Tawny and Todd were talking and smiling. Tawny had gotten quite a few looks over in Louis' direction without his noticing, which wasn't good for Louis. In his mind, her 'nothing to worry about' had become a large thing to worry about.

"Forget about it man…"

Louis merely shrugged, "Forget about what?"

Twitty knew his friend though, and the problem from their last relationship was coming up in an even bigger way. "You know how she feels about you dude…"

Louis nodded and threw away from used paper towels and started again. "I know…"

"Then?"

"Then nothing. I'm good."

Twitty sighed and nodded, knowing that wasn't the case.

* * *

"I really don't know what to do with you two…" Mrs. Norman said bluntly. Ren and Larry sat in front of her, quiet. "I hear from Mr. Wexler that you two have been even been tied together and that didn't work…and to be quite honest, I thought having you two work together on the cafeteria would help, but if you can't get along in the class room…" she paused, looking at their faces. They were turned away from each other and looking very bitter. "Then I'm afraid you won't be able to work for the prom."

Ren was the first to snap to, "Mrs. Norman…you can't do that!"

"I see no reason not to! It's not that far along in progress and-"

"Mrs. Norman, we can work together…really." Larry said.

She sighed and looked at them, thinking that might've made a change. "Alright… but if there's no change in the classroom…then…"

"We understand."

* * *

"We need to work quick people!" Ren said sternly. She had gotten stencils and plenty of construction paper; her and Larry had gotten lights and streamers, balloons, decals and poster paper. They seemed to be ready.

"Alright…Louis and Tawny…you don't have to do the sound equipment until next week…so just help everyone else…" Larry said.

Ren went through with everyone what need to be done and how they were going to need to do it. "We need at least a hundred posters for the school...and Ruby and Monique will need to set up a table to sell tickets at the beginning of next week. You two can decorate that if you want…but the main priority is posters for the school. Use the construction paper to make maybe three or four banners for around the campus.

"Alan, Tom and Todd, you start with hanging the streamers and blowing up the balloons." She sighed, "I think that's it for now…so get to work!"

Surprisingly enough everyone set to work with working and making the cafeteria look good for the big dance. Ren and Larry decided later that day to put something down on the cafeteria floor that reflected the theme of the dance. It was a good idea, but with the theme of 'Starry Night', one certain thing was difficult to think of.

"What about stars all around the floor? Different sizes and colors?" Ruby suggested while she and Monique worked on a large banner and Ren was designing the posters that would go around the school.

"That's an idea…" Ren nodded a non-committal. Ruby sighed and Monique paused, "Ren- what about voting?"

Ren looked up, "What?"

"Voting! For Princes and Princesses!"

Shock passed Ren's face and she could feel the blood leave her face. How could she forget one of the biggest traditions in the school? Every dance the whole school would vote for a Prince and Princess from each class and then one senior guy and girl would be "crowned" King and Queen.

She stood up quickly and ran to Larry, grabbing his arm. He paused in what he was saying and looked at her hand on him and then looked at her, "What?"

"Larry- we completely forgot about the voting! The prince and princess!"

He sighed, "Ren, calm down. It'll be okay."

"No! You don't understand! We need to have all three classes vote and then we need to set up an assembly and-"

Ren was quickly hushed when Larry quickly put his hand over her mouth and barely touched her lips. Stunned, she quieted and listened. "It'll be okay. We'll do that tomorrow and have the assembly in the gym which the leadership classes will set up and it'll be just fine. We're a few days late…but it's doable."

He slowly removed his hand and Ren noticed the whole place had quieted down. No one was talking, but watching them. She then realized she was still clutching his arm and quickly let go, taking a step back. Feeling her cheeks burning, she made a quick excuse as she headed for the door, "I-I have to talk to…to the leadership teacher…"

* * *

Alan Twitty had heard about it since middle school. And while mildly amusing, all this talk about Tawny wasn't all that entertaining anymore. And since Louis and her confession of love was made- things weren't exactly balanced anymore. They never were to begin with; he was sure that Tawny had felt like this more than once when it came to Louis. But with her flirting with Todd, Twitty tried his best to change the subject.

"So, you all ready to launch your plan today?" Twitty asked Louis as he was helping Twitty hang the streamers and lights.

He shrugged, "There's not much to it, I just have to make sure I get it back in her room before she gets home."

"And you know where this book is?"

Louis paused, "I think I do…" his attention was once again turned toward Tawny as she outwardly flirted with Todd. He shook his head, not believing that this was happening.

"Dude- don't you have a date with her tonight?"

Louis nodded absentmindedly, wondering if he should bring such stuff up. **"…the next thing I knew, I was onstage, wearing Tom's pants."**

**"So what are we gonna do?"**

**"I think one of us isn't ready for a relationship…"**

But Louis didn't want to break up, even though the same thing was breaking them apart. Or was it? _Is it all in my head? _****

**_She told you she loved you._**

****_Does that mean she still does?_

He sighed, deciding he better keep quiet until something else happened, which he hoped nothing would.

* * *

Her cheeks still seemed to burn hot red as she worked in the back room, packing quarts and pints of ice cream at Baskin Robins. Her behavior kept replaying itself over and over in her mind. Her grabbing onto Larry's arm suddenly and his hand grazing her lips.

She sighed as the bell over the door rang cheerfully. Jordan, her co-worker was already helping someone and looked back into the room to signal her to help the customer. She quickly put the lid over a pint of mint chocolate chip and walked out, only to be met with someone she desperately did not want to see. Larry Beale.

And he wasn't alone. Amber Lund was with him, a girl in Ren's Algebra two class. She was looking at the different ice creams while Larry looked at Ren. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and thought it best to talk to Amber. "Hey Amber…anything I can help you with?"

Amber stuck up her head and smiled brightly. "I was hoping you were working today…since you told me you worked here, I've been wanting to catch you…" she ran her fingers through her straightened, dark hair and looked at Larry, "And since he wanted to take me somewhere, I thought, why not here?"

Ren nodded and looked at Larry briefly, noticing he still had his eyes on her. She cleared her throat, "So you know what you want?"

"Uhm…I think I want two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough…"

"Alright…" Ren paused, knowing what she had to say, but somehow finding it hard to do so, "And you Larry, what would you like?"

Larry paused, taking a moment to look at his choices, "Uhm, a vanilla milkshake."

"What size?"

"Small."

She nodded and got to work. Bending down and scooping out the ice cream for the dark Amber, she noticed her putting her arm around Larry's waist. He seemed reluctant to do the same with Amber, but Ren stopped paying attention. She didn't care anyways.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Sorry this is incrediably late!  I've had a lot of other things to do...I've just finished writing one of my stories, so now I'm only on two and things should come a lot sooner from now on.  No 'thanks' because I wanted to get this out...and I apologize for it's shortness....**

* * *

Louis had successfully gotten in and out of Ren's room with phone book in tow and no trouble finding it. He quickly went into his room and closed the door. Sitting on his bed he took in a deep breath. He had it. Ren would murder him with her bare hands if she ever found out.

She wasn't going to, however.

He quietly opened the book and looked carefully through the book. Various businesses names and numbers were thrown throughout the book along with girls' names and boys' names. Louis went to his desk and got out a piece of paper, ready to copy this down and return it.

"Ruby Mendel….Monique…Jewel…Charlotte…." he turned the a couple more pages, finding guys' names and numbers quickly. "Bobby Deaver…Travis…Gill…Jason…"

Louis paused. The list seemed to be complete. He had the guys' names just in case. But as he looked at his list, he wondered what happened to Jason, her latest breakup.

A door slammed.

Louis looked up. Too much time thinking. He heard key's clinking against the headboard and pegs for the keys. Only one person did that. Ren.

He sprinted across the hall, hoping that she didn't see him and threw the book into her room before sprinting once again into his room.

* * *

Ren however, was in a daze. She didn't see nor here Louis do anything because she never took one step upstairs. The work day had been unbearable with Larry and Amber all over each other and taking their time to eat their ice cream. Though as Ren sank into the lazy boy in her living room, she couldn't figure out why it had been unbearable.

Larry and Amber seemed to be a couple, what was wrong with that?

**_Are you seriously thinking you don't know?_**

_I don't care about Larry Beale._

She sighed and turned on a TV show she hadn't watched in a long time. The Old and the Beautiful.

* * *

Tawny put more powder on her face, noticing it was a little red. She quickly put the thought out of her head and kept applying makeup. Tonight was for Louis, and no one else.

**_Everyday should be for Louis._**

Tawny sighed and dropped her head in her hands. This wasn't working. How could things go wrong so quickly? How could she say she loved Louis, when the first guy that gives her attention, her heart seems to sway?

She looked up into her mirror and studied her frowning face. _This wasn't supposed to happen. After Louis and I came to an understanding things were supposed to be different from out last relationship!_ She shook her head. The only thing she could do was to get rid of Todd. To force him out of the spot in her heart that he had seemed to take in such a short time.

Or was it in her head? That she had been so used to Louis, that this attention from Todd was getting to her _head_, not her _heart_. Tawny sighed again and brushed her hair one more time. The relationship problems that happened in eighth grade were not going to happen again. Louis wasn't going to get jealous and they weren't going to break up. She couldn't allow it, because she wouldn't be able to handle it.

* * *

Two days flew by. The cafeteria was getting closer and closer to ready. The walls were almost covered and the ceiling was close as well. Ren and Larry had in there minds that they might be done early. But there would need to be last minute things to do the day of the dance.

But Ren and Larry didn't really notice because they were also helping with setting up the gym for the assembly for the Princes and Princesses of the Homecoming court, and ultimately the King and Queen. And in those two days, student cast their votes, and it was announced on the end of the second day, which happened to be Monday.

"…And for the juniors," the PA system read off boringly, "The Princesses we had, Katie Lund, Danielle Hurley, and Ren Stevens…"

Ren dropped her pencil as her eyes enlarged. Her class started clapping and she could feel Larry's eyes on her. Her head came up and she smiled politely. _I had no idea…! That means I need a dress! I wonder who I'll walk with…_

"…The princes are Todd Downy, Reid Anderson, and Larry Beale…Congrats to all of you."

There was even a bigger cheer as the class broke out hearing Larry's name coincide with Ren's. He looked at her as she looked at him. He smiled widely, his grin glowing. She smirked, "Don't think about it, Beale."

"We'll make a cute couple, don't you think?"

She turned away, "Sarcasm isn't usually in the category of 'charming'."

"You think I'm charming?"

Ren rolled her eyes, and found her pencil. Ignoring the question she kept writing.

* * *

"I can't believe you two are walking together…" Louis said. His arm was around Tawny's waist, their relationship seemingly renewed on their date. Twitty was leaning against a locker across from the couple. Tom was standing near by, listening with excited pleasure.

"I think it's awesome!" Tom said, "At least you two are friends…that way Louis wouldn't get jealous!"

Everyone paused. Twitty said something quickly, to get the heat off Louis, "Yea…and being Prince won't be too bad…and Tom's right. It'd be bad if I was with someone I didn't know."

Tawny nodded, "But you're not going to wear something weird…right? Like a green tux or something…right?"

"Dude! Sweet idea!"

"I'll go with you…to get it too," Louis said, "Seeing you in a tux alone would be hilarious."

Twitty nodded, "Alright."

Tawny rolled her eyes, "As long as you stick with green. Then I can get my dress the same color."

"Match?" Twitty questioned, "Why do that?"

She sighed, "Whatever, Twitty."

* * *

"You sure you don't need to know what I'm wearing?"

Ren smirked as Larry came up beside her locker as she got her books out for homework. Shaking her head she said, "Where whatever you want, Beale."

"Red would look good on you…"

Her head turned, "Excuse me?"

"Red!...or black and white…"

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion!"

"Oh…Do you not want me to go with you?"

Her eyes widened, and she shut her locker, "Why in the world would you do that?" He frowned, and she went on, "We're not a couple!"

"For that morning we are…"

"That's it! You didn't think I was going to pick out your suit, did you?"

"Or course not!"

"Well then why would you think-"

Ren was interrupted by Ivan coming up and greeted Larry. Larry kept his eyes on Ren, but she shifted her eyes uncomfortably. "What's goin' on, Larry?"

"Well then I'll have to be surprised, won't I?" Larry said, looking at her.

She nodded, "Whatever," and quickly left. Larry sighed, watching her go, knowing prom wouldn't come soon enough.


End file.
